Tales of An Assassin
by Raikoutsun
Summary: -arsip lama- Akhirnya, salah seorang anggota Desert Claw, organisasi assassin legendaris ituberhasil tertangkap. Tapi... tapi bukankah Desert Claw wanita yang mati itu mirip kakakku?


**Tales of an Assassin**

Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online punyanya Gravity, manhwa RO punyanya yang punya XD

Summary : -arsip lama- Akhirnya, salah seorang anggota Desert Claw, organisasi assassin legendaris ituberhasil tertangkap. Tapi... tapi bukankah Desert Claw wanita yang mati itu mirip kakakku?

**~~~ in the Afternoon**

Morocc. Siang hari yang benar benar panas menyengat, membuat seisi kota merasa seperti ayam yang dipendam di dalam pasir panas untuk dihidangkan sebagai makan malam dengan wine. Kolam berarsitektur kuno yang dibuat di tengah kota yang dibuat untuk menampung air dari satu satunya oase besar di tengah padang gurun Sograt itu seakan tak mampu mengurangi panas yang bahkan membuat kepala orang berasap.

Dan seperti biasa kota ini selalu penuh sesak dengan orang. Meskipun kerajaan sudah menetapkan peraturan perdagangan, namun tetap saja kadangkala hukum rimba lebih berkuasa daripada hukum permintaan dan penawaran.

Seperti kali ini.

Seorang merchant dengan celana panjang coklat digulung sampai ke lutut menarik sehelai tights yang ujung lainnya ditarik oleh seorang hunter yang berwajah sama tegangnya dengan sang merchant.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak menerima harga dibawah 75.000 zeniiiii!!!!!", teriak merchant itu dengan nada tinngi.

"Tujuh puluh lima ribu zeni?! Apa kau baru saja makan kotoran Dokkaebi!? Harga itu gila!!", sembur balik si hunter yang mencengkeram erat tights itu.

"Tights ini plus LIMAA!!! Aku bahkan tak yakin kalau Holgrenn mau menerima harga 30.000 untuk mengerjakan iniiii!!!", serang si merchant lagi dengan ganasnya.

"Lepaskan! Aku sudah membayar 50.000 zeni padamu! Dan tights ini milikku!!", tarik si hunter.

"Tidak bisa!", erang si merchant.

Orang orang yang sedang bertransaksi di sekeliling mereka hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala maklum dan mengusap peluh di dahi, berusaha menyingkirkan panas yang memang membuat kepala orang mendidih.

Dan saat hunter dan merchant itu belum selesai adu otot dalam permainan rebutan baju, seorang anak laki laki kecil tergopoh gopoh berlari ke dalam plaza pasar Morocc. Dan anak itu berteriak lantang, sekuat paru parunya karena ia ingin semua orang mendengar. Biasanya anak kecil selalu diacuhkan, terutama oleh orang dewasa sibuk dalam cuaca menyebalkan seperti ini, namun kata pertama yang diucapkan oleh anak itu langsung merebut perhatian semua orang dan membuat mulut mulut pedagang paling cerewet pun terdiam.

"Desert Claw!! Mereka... mereka berhasil ditangkap! Salah satunya berhasil tertangkap!!!", seru anak itu dengan nafas terengah engah. Semua orang mendelik dan menatap ke arahnya, meminta konfirmasi sekali lagi. Merasa begitu anak itu mengangguk berkali kali dengan sangat bersemangat, berteriak sekali lagi.

"Seorang anggota Desert Claw tertangkap! Aku melihat pasukan Lord Reine membawanya dengan pecopeco! Mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi!"

Dan begitu kata kata terakhir anak itu selesai dipahami oleh orang berIQ terjongkok yang mendengarnya, semua orang yang ada di situ bersorak sorai dan dengan segera meninggalkan barang dagangan, gerobak, dan anak anak mereka yang sibuk menjilati eskrim di tepi kolam menuju gerbang selatan kota. Plaza menjadi sepi, semua orang telah pergi menyaksikan anggota Desert Claw yang baru saja tertangkap, baru kali ini tertangkap. Bahkan hunter yang tadi masih sibuk berebutan tights meninggalkan tights itu sekaligus dengan selembar 50.000zeny di tangan si merchant.

Semua orang.

Kecuali si merchant yang menatap dengan cemas ke arah gerbang selatan, mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, menanti apa yang akan datang.

Desert Claw, sebuah organisasi assassin bayaran yang rela tidak dibayar jika permintaannya menyangkut pembunuhan orang orang kerajaan. Organisasi yang sangat misterius, beranggotakan para assassin cross dan stalker yang sudah mencapai tingkat master. Tidak terhitung banyaknya pembunuhan, pencurian, dan penculikan yang mereka lakukan yang anehnya tidak menyasar rakyat biasa. Namun meski begitu, rakyat tetap cemas akan keselamatan mereka, sejak sebuah insiden terjadi di desa gurun kecil di timur Morocc. Insiden yang menyebabkan Midgard gempar dan patroli gurun diketatkan. Namun tetap saja Desert Claw menjalankan aksinya dengan leluasa. Mereka menerima permohonan penculikan, pembunuhan, dan perampokan yang biasanya dilakukan oleh bos bos dunia hitam di Midgard, namun tak jarang mereka memiliki misi di luar permintaan. Biasanya mereka beraksi sendiri, namun dalam beberapa kasus mereka bekerja berkelompok, maksimal 4 orang.

Dan hanya itu yang diketahui tentang mereka.

Zacht Rutherford, sudah bekerja sepanjang 9 tahun masa hidupnya sebagai merchant, dan kebetulan 2 skill khusus yang harus dikuasai merchant merchant sekarang ini sudah dikuasainya betul sejak kecil.

Ngotot

Dan licik

Kehidupan yang keras di desa kecil yang terdapat di oase yang juga kecil di timur jauh Morocc telah membuatnya memiliki karakter persis seperti itu. Tidak seperti merchant asli Alberta yang selalu luluh dalam rayuan menipu pembeli cantik, Zacht tidak pernah tawar menawar dalam menjual sesuatu, tapi selalu menawar dalam membeli sesuatu, siapapun pembeli atau penjualnya.

Keluarganya yang miskin membuatnya selalu ngotot ingin mencapai cita citanya sejak bisa mengingat, yaitu menjadi swordman. Meski miskin ia selalu bersikeras menyisihkan zeny demi zeny hasil jerih payahnya mengangkut air dari oase ke rumah rumah dan tenda tenda agar ia bisa pergi ke Izlude dan menjadi Swordman. Ia juga ngotot berlatih dengan melawan semut semut yang sebenarnya tidak sepadan dengan dirinya yang masih terhitung novice lemah. Dagger berkarat miliknya juga akan tetap menjadi kawan berpetualang sejatinya sebelum mata pisaunya patah.

Namun satu hal lagi, sebagian besar anak muda di desa oase kecil ini bekerja sebagai thief di Morocc yang berjarak 1 hari pulang pergi dari desa itu. Bergaul dengan mereka, kadang kadang Zacht belajar mencopet dan menipu. Membeli 2 white potion dengan harga 50 zeny dari seorang alchemist kawak tentunya sudah sebuah prestasi hebat bagi anak berusa 8 tahun waktu itu. Namun ia tidak bangga. Ia terus mengasah kemampuannya itu, siapa tahu kelak akan berguna saat terdesak.

Dan saat usianya 9 tahun, sesuatu merubah hidupnya.

Dan sesuatu yang merubah hidupnya itu kini berjalan memasuki plaza Morocc menuju gedung megah Kingdom's High Court Morocc Division, babak belur dan dikawal prajurit kerajaan, suit khas assassin crossnya koyak di sana sini, darah menodai tubuhnya, rambut panjang hitamnya tergerai tak teratur menutupi wajahnya, dan sebilah katana menusuk punggungnya.

Kakak perempuannya, Cyrene Rutherford, anggota Desert Claw High Order.

Berlari lari kecil Zacht menyusul rombongan pengiring Cyrene yang berduyun duyun ramai bak segerombolan semut hanyut dalam gelas air putih. Wajahnya pias, tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Disibaknya kerumunan yang terlalu padat, berusaha meraih pecopeco tempat kakak perempuannya diikat tak berdaya beserta Lord Reine yang menjaganya. Tapi ia tak mampu menjangkau peco peco itu, bahkan untuk sekedar meneriakkan nama kakaknya saja ia sudah tak mampu. Bukan karena keramaian yang akan menelan suaranya, tapi karena tenggorokannya tercekat, tersumbat oleh sesuatu yang dinamakan rasa ketidakpercayaan.

Cyrene, gadis yang dulu penuh semangat dan mengutuk segala bentuk kejahatan, mulai dari korupsi perdana menteri sampai pencurian segenggam kurma dari lemari makan sebelum jam makan siang. Gadis yang dulu pernah melindungnya. Gadis yang dulu bercita cita menjadi mage. Gadis yang dulu dilihatnya mati di depan hidungnya...

Dan akhirnya rombongan itu masuk ke dalam bangunan megah Kingdom's High Court Morocc Division yang berada tepat di tempat dulunya Istana Morocc. Sebenarnya Istana Morocc ini didirikan oleh kalifah yang mengembara entah dari mana. Ia menemukan oase ini dan mendirikan kota Morocc di atasnya. Namun kota itu tidak mau tunduk pada Midgard dan lalu Midgard menyerang kota ini hingga jadi seperti sekarang.

Karena itulah bangunan ini, meski sudah ditempati berratus ratus tahun lamanya oleh Kingdom dan dibersihkan tiap harinya, bau darah kadang kadang masih tercium mengawang awang menusuk hidung setiap orang yang peka penciumannya. Dan bau seperti itulah yang dirasakan Zacht saat itu merangsek maju di antara orang banyak, masuk ke teras depan aula yang sudah penuh sesak.

Tapi sebelum ia dapat mencapai bagian depan dari gerombolan itu beberapa orang yang berada di depan membalikkan badannya dan berusaha keluar dari tempat itu dengan wajah kecewa. Karena bingung, Zacht bertanya pada orang itu.

"Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi di dalam?", tanyanya sambil berteriak.

"Prajurit prajurit Morocc army menutup pintu gedung. Sepertinya mereka akan melakukan pemeriksaan secara rahasia", sahut pria yang berbalik hendak keluar rombongan. Zacht merasakan banyak kekecewaan mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan ia ingin masuk. Betul betul ingin masuk. Tapi ia hanyalah seorang merchant miskin yang tak bisa berbuat apa apa. Saat semua orang dalam rombongan pengiring pasukan Lord Rein dan Cyrene sudah pergi, Zacht masih berdiri diam di teras depan aula itu, berusaha mencuri curi dengar dari sela sela pintu berat yang menutup dan terkunci sebelum seorang penjaga datang dan mengusirnya.

**Only a ~~~ Night**

Zacht merebahkan diri di kasur kamarnya yang kecil malam itu. Tubuhnya lelah. Lelah berkeliling seluruh Morocc mengenai anggota Desert Claw yang tertangkap kali ini. Namun semua informasi yang diperolehnya rata rata sama, seorang gadis berusia 25an tahun, berambut hitam panjang sepunggung, dan berwajah agak mirip orang orang Amatsu. Benar benar Cyrene, tak salah lagi. Dari Cyrene, Zacht, dan kedua adik mereka, hanya Cyrene yang mewarisi perawakan dan wajah seperti orang orang Amatsu dari nenek buyut mereka yang memang orang Amatsu.

Ia memejamkan mata, menyibakkan rambut kemerahan yang menutupi mata hijaunya, dan ia mulai membayangkan dirinya dulu, saat Cyrene masih seperti Cyrene yang ia kenal.

***

Zacht menghembuskan nafasnya dengan tergesa gesa. Keringat mengucur dari dahi dan sekujur tubunya. Rambutnya pun lepek dibasahi keringat. Namun tempat yang akan ia tuju jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar beristirahat di bawah pohon palem sambil menikmati air madu yang sejuk.

Dengan tergesa gesa dibukanya pintu bar satu satunya di desa itu yang berat dan kalau tidak ditahan bisa menutup lagi dengan suara menjeblak keras. Dengan tergesa gesa pula ia menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan setelah menemukan orang yang dicari ia segera menghampirinya.

"Ayah! Benarkah aku bisa pergi ke Izlude? Benarkah itu? Benarkah?", seru Zacht sambil terengah engah. Seorang pria dengan rambut licin tersisir rapi ke belakang yang sedang menggenggam segelas besar bir di tangannya menoleh perlahan.

"Rupanya berita sekarang memang cepat menyebar ya", ujar pria itu singkat. Memang rombongan pedagang barang barang semacam aksesoris dan makanan dari hasil laut seperti tirai cangkang kerang dan ikan kering baru saja datang dari Izlude dan seminggu lagi mereka akan kembali ke meneruskan perjalanan ke Geffen dan baru kembali ke Izlude. Rombongan pedagang itu mencari beberapa orang yang bisa dijadikan pembantu dalam perjalanan pulang. Zacht mengincar kesempatan itu.

"Katakan ayah! Apa aku boleh?", tanya Zacht sekali lagi. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk angguk lemah dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Ya ya ya, silakan. Kau boleh pergi kemanapun kamu suka. Tapi ada syaratnya", ujar ayahnya lagi. Zacht menatapnya dengan mata berbinar binar penuh harapan, tak mempedulikan bau bar yang seperti bir busuk dan rokok tembakau murahan dan kehebohan orang orang mabuk disekitarnya.

"Sekali kau memutuskan untuk hidup di luar desa ini, maka bukan di desa inilah takdirmu. Sekali kau menggantungkan harapanmu pada sesuatu di luar jangkauanmu, di sanala kau akan berlabuh. Berusahalah sendiri, kau tahu kondisi keuangan keluarga kita. Aku tak akan membantumu. Carilah uang dan penghidupanmu sendiri", ujar ayah Zacht perlahan, tak mengalihkan perhatian dari birnya. Zacht mengangguk dengan mulut terkatup dan hati bertekad. Ia akan membiayai hidupnya sendiri.

"Baik ayah", ujar Zacht pada akhirnya. Ayahnya menoleh kepadanya dan tersenyum tipis. Kemudian diacak acaknya rambut anak laki laki satu satunya itu.

"Jangan jadi orang sepertiku", ujar ayahnya. Zacht mengangguk.

Malam meradang. Zacht pulang ke rumah dengan tubuh lebih letih daripada biasanya. Hari ini dan seminggu ke depan ia akan bekerja lebih giat demi membiayai hidupnya sendiri di akademi Swordman nantinya. Mendaftar akademi, mengikuti pelatihan, kamar sewaan, membeli senjata dan armor baru, itu semua harus dilakukan dengan keringatnya sendiri. Ia berjalan lunglai menuju rumahnya yang terbuat dari bata pasir dan lumpur, rumah sederhana yang mengikuti arsitektur ideal bagi perumahan gurun. Ia hendak membuka pintu rumahnya, namun sebelum ia sempat menyentuh knop pintu, pintu itu membuka sendiri. Di depan Zacht, muncullah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan berwajah tegas dan khas. Perempuan itu langsung memeluknya erat.

"Sudahlah Zickie. Kau tak perlu seperti ini", bisik Cyrene lembut di telinga adik laki lakinya itu. Terkejut, Zacht berusaha melepas pelukan kakaknya.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa tau tau kakak memelukku seperti tadi?", tanya Zacht sambil mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya.

"Aku tahu. Kau ingin segera pergi dari desa ini. Aku tahu kau ingin menjadi swordman. Dan aku tahu berikutnya kau ingin bekerja di Kerajaan. Tapi satu hal yang kau kira aku tidak tahu adalah, kau melakukan itu semua untukku", ujar Cyrene. Zacht terkejut. Apa yang dikatakan Cyrene memang benar. Ia tidak suka kakaknya bernasib sama seperti wanita wanita desa ini kelak, menjadi ibu rumah tangga atau berdagang kecil kecilan di Morocc tanpa memiliki sertifikat dari Merchant Guild. Ia ingin kakaknya bersekolah di tempat yang ia inginkan, Akademi Mage di Geffen, dan bakat sihirnya sudah terlihat sejak kecil, seperti saat ia panik sehingga tanpa sengaja menggunakan angin dan pasir untuk menahan tubuh Zacht yang jatuh dari pohon palem setinggi 6 meter. Mungkin bakat sihirnya itu diwarisi dari nenek buyut mereka. Oleh karena itu, demi kakak yang sangat disayanginya, ia rela keluar dari desa yang sudah ditinggalinya sejak lahir itu.

"Tapi... tapi apa kakak tidak mau pergi ke Geffen dan bersekolah di sana?", bantah Zacht. Cyrene menggeleng.

"Tidak, jika kau yang berkorban untuk itu", gumam Cyrene, matanya menatap Zacht dengan pedih, seakan tak rela melepas adiknya pergi.

"Tapi...", ujar Zacht lagi, kecewa.

"Begini saja. Kau pergi. Carilah kehidupanmu sendiri di Izlude atau entah dimana. Tapi jangan lakukan itu untukku. Lakukan itu untuk masa depanmu sendiri. Dan jangan lupa, saat kau bosan, saat kau capek dan tidak mengerti mengapa dunia berjalan seperti ini, pulanglah kesini, dan aku janji aku akan selalu ada di rumah ini, membukakan pintu untukmu", Cyrene terdengar menahan tangis dalam setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Tapi Zacht bersumpah takkan membiarkan kakaknya menangis. Maka ia memeluk Cyrene kembali.

"Aku tahu Cyrene, aku tahu..."

***

Tidurnya sudah hampir menenggelamkannya dalam mimpi ketika terdengar suara berderti pelan di jendela kamar sewaannya. Dengan malas ia membuka matanya lagi, melihat ke jendela yang ditutupi gordyn itu. Tak ada apa apa, hanya angin perlahan dari ventilasi di atas pintu yang meniup gordyn itu. Sambil melengos keras Zacht memejamkan mata kembali, menjemput mimpi yang seharusnya hampir sampai.

"Zacht...", panggil sebuah suara. Zacht terkesiap, lamat lamat ia mendengar bunyi sirene alarm tanda bahaya yang meraung di kejauhan. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya terjaga. Tapi sosok langsing yang tiba tiba berdiri di samping ranjangnya. Sosok dan suara yang sudah lama tak didengarnya memanggil namanya dengan sesendu itu.

"Kakak...", gumam Zacht tak percaya. Tepat di depan matanya berdirilah Cyrene, dibalut seragam khas assassin cross, hitam dengan kain berwarna merah darah pudar di bahu dan pinggulnya. Mata Cyrene menatapnya tajam, bukan marah, tapi perpaduan antara khawatir, senang, dan sedih.

"Bagaimana...", gumam Zacht lagi. Tapi tepat sebelum ia bisa mencubit tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi Cyrene sudah merengut tangan Zacht dari selimut dan menarik adiknya itu ke bibir jendela.

"Tak ada waktu lagi, kita harus berangkat sekarang", ujar Cyrene tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan pertanyaan penuh kebingungan dari Zacht. Cyrene menyiulkan sebua nada, tinggi, nyaris tak terdengar, namun Zacht mengetahui apa fungsi siulan itu begitu ia melihat tiga sosok bayangan mendarat tepat di atap tepat di depan jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Cyrene menarik Zacht sehingga ia hampir jatuh terjerembap. Namun bayangan yang berada tepat di depannya memeganginya sehingga ia tidak jadi jatuh.

Dan tak sampai sedetik kemudian, sosok itu memasukkan Zacht ke dalam pakaiannya yang lebar seperti jubah dan mencengkeram erat tubuhnya, sehingga Zacht hanya bisa bernapas dan melihat sedikit dari sela sela jubah itu. Dan detik berikutnya, sosok itu membawanya terbang, lebih tepatnya melompat ringan di antara bangunan tinggi, tanpa suara, dalam kegelapan malam. Bukannya Zacht tak mau berteriak, tapi ia terlalu bingung mau berteriak apa. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat sosok kedua melayang di selebahnya diikuti Cyrene, sosok ketiga tak kelihatan. Masih didengarnya ingar bingar dari arah penjara di pinggir kota, dan ia yakin kalau memenag yang tadi siang ia lihat adalah Cyrene yang asli, dan orang yang baru saja merenggutnya dari mimpi juga Cyrene, maka segala keributan iu pasti disebabkan oleh kaburnya Cyrene. Untuk sementara, Zacht hanya bisa memikirkan itu, lain tidak.

Zacht merasakan angin gurun yang kencang menerpa dirinya dari sela sela jubah itu. Mereka pasti sudah keluar dari Morocc, karena sekarang tak terlihat kilasan cahaya apapun dan suara apapun. Zacht merasakan, orang yang menggendongnya pastilah bertubuh besar dan sangat kuat, karena mampu membawanya dengan mudah sambil bepergian dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti ini. Cengkraman tangan orang itu di perutnya pun tidak terlalu erat, lebih terasa seperti pelukan. Dan Zacht menikmati perjalanan super misterius ini. Diliriknya wajah Cyrene, masih serius, sama seperti tadi, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali, dingin dan tak dapat ditebak. Satu hal yang membuat Zacht ragu bahwa itu adalah Cyrene, kakaknya yang asli, adalah bahwa Cyrene yang kini berada di sampingnya, melayang dalam kegelapan malam di atas pasir gurun yang hangat dan pohon palem yang melambai, sama sekali tidak memiliki kilau hangat di matanya.

Waktu belum terasa cukup lama ketika ia merasakan bahwa rombongan itu berhenti dan ia diturunkan dari cengkraman orang yang membawanya tadi. Ia pun perlahan menjejakkan kakinya yang tak beralas ke pasir yang hangat. Dan inilah saatnya untuk bertanya.

"Apa... kau Cyrene? Kakak?", tanya Zacht ragu ragu. Cyrene tersenyum, amat sangat tipis.

"Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya, aku tetap kakakmu, Zickie", jawab Cyrene perlahan, hampir tertelan angin gurun. Hampir, hampir saja Zacht bisa melihat Cyrene yang dulu. Namun api itu meredup dan menghilang sebelum Zacht sempat melihatnya. Dan ia kecewa.

"Aku tahu Cyrene, aku tahu...", gumam Zacht lagi. Ketiga sosok bayangan itu mendekat. Dan tiba tiba, sosok kedua yang ia lihat tadi berada di dekat Cyrene membuka hood lebarnya dan assassin masknya. Ternyata dibalik topeng berwarna hitam pekat itu terdapat wajah seorang pria muda yang sangat tampan, dengan rambut pirang menjuntai hingga menutupi mata dan leher, dengan mata hitam yang sangat sayu, nyaris tidak memancarkan sinar kehidupan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak berkata apa apa sebelum ia tahu apa sebenarnya maksud kita membawanya", ujar pria itu datar. Cyrene menggeleng.

"Tidak Rufus, dia adikku. Apapun yang terjadi, di jantungku, dan di jantungnya, mengalir darah yang sama. Dan itu tak akan bisa kau lawan", jawa Cyrene mantap. Rufus mengangguk perlahan. Ia pun memakai kembali topeng dan hoodnya, lalu tiba tiba saja menghilang tanpa suara.

"Raishi, kau siap melakukan tugas berikutnya?", tanya Cyrene tiba tiba. Sosok ketiga yan tadi tidak Zacht lihat selama perjalanan menolehkan kepalanya. Sosok ketiga ini adalah sosok paling pendek namun paling cepat di antara keempat orang itu. Ia menurunkan hood lebarnya, sama seperti milik pria tampan yang dipanggil Rufus tadi.

"Kapan kau pernah mendengarku mengatakan tidak?", ujar jawab sosok itu. Suara yang sangat manis meski sang pemilik adalah seorang laki laki. Laki laki itu berambut merah berantakan dan bermata bulat biru cerah. Persis seperti wajah anak anak yang baru saja menginjak remaja. Namun di balik semua tampang polosnya itu, Zacht yakin, ia juga mungkin adalah seorang assassin paling kuat yang ada di Desert Claw. Cyrene mengangguk.

"Ohya. Aku lupa belum menyapa pangeran kita satu ini. Prince Zacht, namaku Raishi. Dan dia ini", ujar Raishi sambil menunjuk orang yang tadi menggendong Zacht sampai ke situ, " dia adalah kakakku, Kisaragi. Dia bisu, jadi aku yang bertugas memperkenalkannya padamu." Zacht menoleh ke assassin yang hanya terlihat matanya itu. Assassin tinggi besar yang tadi menggendongnya. Kisaragi mengangguk perlahan. Zacht membalasnya.

"Baiklah. Kita berpencar. Kisaragi, tolong bawa Zacht ke guild. Aku masih ada urusan sebentar", ujar Cyrene. Raishi langsung menghilang bersamaan dengan Cyrene meski Zacht tahu mereka berdua pergi ke arah yang berbeda. Kisaragi kembali meraih tubuh Zacht dan membawa anak itu pergi dari situ dengan keadaan persis seperti tadi, hanya bisa mendengar dan melihat sedikit saja. Zacht hanya tahu Kisaragi masih membawanya melintas di atas gurun. Namun makin lama angin yang ia rasakan di hidungnya makin kencang. Hingga Kisaragi akhirnya berhenti dan terdiam cukup lama. Penasaran Zacht menyibakkan kain hitam yang menutupi matanya, dan ia melihat sebuah badai gurun ganas berputar putar di depan mereka. Kisaragi maju perlahan sementara Zacht hanya bisa panik, meski ia tahu cericit paniknya takkandidengar oleh Kisaragi yang dengan mantap memasuki badai itu. Zaacht hanya bisa menutup mata, terpaksa percaya pada asassin yang baru saja ia temui.

Dan memang, badai gurun itu berakhir.

Berakhir dengan pemandangan yang baru kal itu dilihat Zacht. Guild. Bangunan assassin guild, berdiri dengan angkuh dan megah di tengah segala keganasan gurun. Mungkin badai pasir itu sengaja dibuat untuk menyembunyikan bangunan yang lebih besar daripada kastil Brittoniah itu.

Pintu megah dan besar bangunan itu berdiri kokoh, hitam gelap tanpa menunjukkan bahwa di sisi lain pintu itu ada makhluk hidup menghuni. Sebuah pengetuk pintu berbentuk kepala serigala yang terbuat dari tembaga terpasang di pintu. Kisaragi maju dan mengetuk pintu itu 4 kali. Pintu terbuka sendiri dengan suara berderit. Pria besar itu pun menurunkan Zacht. Zach berdiri, agak limbung karena pengaruh aura tidak enak bangunan itu. Pintu besar itu pun tertutup sendiri. Ruangan menjadi gelap, hanya berkas berkas cahaya bulan dalam malam yang memang lebih terang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu melalui celah celah kecil di sekitar mereka, entah dari mana.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?", tanya Zacht berbisik. Dan meski ia sudah berbisik, ia masih dapat merasakan gaung suaranya berkali kali dan dengan volume yang jauh lebih keras. Dan ia pun memutuskan untuk tidak bicara lagi, hanya menatap sosok di sampingnya dengan pandangan mata mengiba. Kisaragi mengibas ngibas hoodnya yang penuh dengan pasir dan melepasnya. Tampaklah seraut wajah pria tampan yang sudah matang, berambut abu abu kusam dengan mata biru yang sama seperti milik Raishi Segami yang tadi. Kisaragi menatap Zacht, meskipun nyaris tak terlihat, tapi kilau mata Kisaragi memberitahu Zacht untuk mengikutinya kalau mau tetap hidup dalam bangunan ini.

Tanpa sadar Zacht mencengkeram ujung jubah Kisaragi dan berjalan mengikuti langkah lebar lebar pria itu, meski dengan menutup mata. Kisaragi terus berjalan, lumayan jauh menurut perasaan Zacht. Sepanjang jalan kakinya yang tak bersepatu menyandung nyandung sesuatu yang empuk dan ada yang terasa hangat. Beberapa kali kakinya menginjak lantai yang terasa dingin, agak basah tapi sekaligus lengekt. Zacht tetap memejamkan mata erat erat.

Akhirnya Kisaragi berhenti, tentu saja Zacht juga. Kisaragi membuka sebuah pintu, dan dari dalamnya terlihat cahaya temaram. Seorang gadis yang sedang duduk menekuni sebuah buku di ruangan menoleh terkejut dan berdiri tiba tiba hingga pensil yang terselip di belakang telinganya jatuh.

"Kisaragi! Siapa yang kaubawa ini? Dia bukan anggota kita!", lengking gadis itu. Zacht hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang Kisaragi sambil meringis takut. Kisaragi menggeleng perlahan dan menunjuk buku yang ada di hadapan gadis itu dengan dagunya. Gadis itu terbeliak.

"Kau membawa adik Cyrene? Zacht?", tanya gadis itu. Kisaragi mengangguk. Dengan tangan kirinya ia menyuruh Zacht maju. Dengan gugup Zacht menghampiri gadis itu. Dengan rambut cokelat pendek dan mata hijau yang segar dan tinggi badan yang sama dengan Zacht, Zacht mengira gadis itu masih seumuran dengannya.

"A-aku Zacht. Zacht Rutherford. Aku adik Cyrene. Perkenalkan", ujar Zacht sambil mengukurkan tangannya ragu ragu. Gadis itu tidak menyambut uluran tangannya, namun malah mengambil pensil yang terjatuh dilantai dan dengan acuh duduk kembali paa posisinya semula.

"Laurell Nemeton", jawab gadis itu pendek. Zacht menurunkan tangannya, kecewa gadis secantik dia (meski rogue) tidak menyambut salamnya.

"Ya. Senang bertemu denganmu", ujar Zacht lagi perlahan. Diamatinya ruangan itu. Ruangan berdinding batu biasa, tanpa jendela, ada 4 buah obor menerangi ruangan itu, dan ada sebuah pintu lagi selain pintu dari mana Zacht dan Kisaragi masuk tadi. Perabot di ruangan itu hanyalah satu set meja dan 2 kursi dimana Laurell duduk dan sebuah lemari kayu reyot di pojok.

"Baiklah, sebelum Cyrene dan yang lainnya pulang malam ini kau bisa beristirahat di manapun di kastil ini. Jangan masuki bagian aula, sayap kanan, dan sayap kiri, apalagi bagian utara bangunan", ujar Laurell lagi, tanpa melihat Zacht. Zacht sudah berkeringat duluan. Apakah ia akan dilepas sendirian di kastil ini? Padahal lantai lengket yang tadi diinjaknya mungkin saja darah dan...

Kisaragi maju ke samping Zacht dan menepuk bahu Zacht. Laurel mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit.

"Kau mau menemaninya? Baiklah, malam ini kan sedang tidak ada kerjaan untukmu. Jadi tolong singkirkan ia dari ruangan ini. Aku mau membaca lagi", tanya Laurell tanpa ekspresi. Kisaragi mengangguk pun tersenyum tipis.

Kisaragi berjalan menuju pintu lain yang ada di ruangan itu, diikuti Zacht yang sangat amat berterima kasih pada pria tinggi besar di depannya ini karena berjanji akan menemaninya. Namun baru saja mereka hendak keluar Laurell berkata lagi.

"Aku senang kau kembali Kisa-kun"


End file.
